Amor por siempre
by TheLastHokage
Summary: Boruto sin darse cuenta se habia enamorado de su amiga desde niños. Ese amor sobrevivió a la distancia y al tiempo. Ahora los dos viven su amor por siempre.
**Tenia ganas de hacer una historia como esta. Es un one-shot borusara. Espero que les guste. La historia esta en el punto de vista de boruto. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cuando la vi por primera vez yo era un niño pequeño que aun no tenia conciencia de nada, pero a pesar de eso es algo que nunca se me olvidara.

Recuerdo a mi padre hablando alegremente con la tia Sakura y de cómo nos presentaron.

-Boruto ella es Sarada, portate muy bien con ella y sean buenos amigos ttebayo- me dijo mi papá.

Yo me quede mirandola, como tratando de descifrar lo que mi papá me estaba diciendo, pero la verdad es que, aunque era muy chico, la niña ante mi me parecia muy bonita, claro que nunca lo dije, y una de las cosas que me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, tenian un brillo especial que no me dejaba apartar la vista.

Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos amigos, no eramos inseparables pero si buenos amigos. Hubo un tiempo en que nos distanciamos un poco, fue en la epoca en la que nació mi hermana menor, Himawari. Para mi, mi hermana era el centro de mi atención que no le tome importancia haberme distanciado de Sarada; eso hasta que un día mi familia y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por la aldea y en el parque la vi jugando con otro niño, no sabia porque pero me molestó mucho que estuviera con otro cuando se supone que yo soy era su amigo.

No la volví a ver hasta que tres dias después su mamá y ella fueron a mi casa para que ella viniera a quedarse a pasar la noche ya que la tia Sakura iba a trabajar en el hospital y no saldria hasta mañana. Aún seguia molesto con ella por "cambiarme" por otro, un pensamiento muy tonto para un niño de esa edad. En todo el tiempo que ella y yo estabamos juntos no le hablé ni la miré a pesar de que ella queria hablar.

-Hace mucho que no jugamos los dos, quieres jugar- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No- le respondí friamente sin siquiera mirarla y seguir haciendo mis cosas.

-¿Por qué no?- me preguntó con un tono algo adolorido.

-Porque no y dejame en paz- le dije para que se callara.

-¡Eres un tonto!- me gritó Sarada enojada y triste, se levantó y se fue.

Me sentí mal por eso y queria disculparme, la verdad no entendía por que estaba tan molesto, pero no queria dar mi brazo a torcer. De repente mi mamá llegó conmigo un tanto seria, seguramente vio a Sarada molesta.

-Boruto ¿qué pasó con Sarada?- me preguntó.

-No se- le dije, intentando inutilmente de que no me dijera nada más.

-Boruto, ví a Sarada salir de tu habitación llorando, ¿se pelearon?- me dijo tratando de que le explicara.

-Ella queria jugar y le dije que no- le contesté omitiendo la forma en que le hablé a Sarada.

-Dime la verdad- al ver a mi mamá seria, cosa que casi nunca veia, me dio escalofrios.

-Es que me enoje con ella por algo hizo- le confesé.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- me preguntó.

-Me cambió por otro niño- le dije con un tono berrinchudo.

-¿Porqué dices eso?- me hizó otra pregunta.

-Pues porque la vi jugando en el parque con otro niño- le contesté.

Mi mamá se me quedo mirando y luego de un rato dejo salir una risa.

-Ya veo, asi que es eso lo que te pasa- me dijo aun riendose. -No te preocupes, Sarada no te cambiaria por otro pero aún asi le debes una disculpa- fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de que se fuera.

Años después, Sarada y yo seguiamos siendo amigos pero ya no tan unidos. En estos años crecimos y cambiamos un poco, yo cambié en mi personalidad, ahora era travieso y causaba problemas solamente para llamar la atención de mi padre quien se habia convertido en Hokage y pasaba menos tiempo en familia.

Entramos a la academia ninja, no necesitaba tanto entrenamiento ya que yo era considerado un prodigio y eso hizo que no tomara las clases y las practicas en serio, cosa que molestaba a cierta azabache.

Un día fuimos elegidos para practicar nuestro estilo de lucha, no me preocupaba demasiado ya que yo confiaba en que yo ganaria, y así fue, gane la practica a pesar de que Sarada no lo hizo nada mal y por un momento crei que ella ganaria pero al final no. Me aleje de ella con una sonrisa burlona y ella me dio a cambio una cara fastidiada.

Después de cada clase a veces me dirigia a realizarle una travesura a mi padre y asi fastidiarlo. No sabia por qué pero siempre sentia la sensación de que algo o alguien me seguia a donde quiera que vaya, pero siempre lo ignoraba y seguia mi camino.

Pasó el tiempo y todos ya estabamos listos para graduarnos, cuando Shino-sensei nos dijo sobre el examen de graduación yo me sentí muy confiado de que iba pasar. En este tiempo veia a Sarada muy rara, como deprimida o frustrada, y me ponia a pensar qué era lo que le pasaba.

Un día mi mamá me encargó entregarle el almuerzo a mi padre que se fue de la aldea por una mision o algo asi. A regañadientes acepte y fui a buscarlo junto con Mitsuki, un amigo que llegó de otra aldea hace tiempo. Cuando encontré a mi padre estaba en la entrada de la aldea hablando con el padre de Shikadai y después se fue sin poder entragarle el almuerzo. De repente Sarada llegó junto con Chouchou y me dijo que ella se lo entregaba, yo tenia mis dudas de que lo hiciera pero al ultimo me convencieron, no entendia ese interes en llevarle el almuerzo a mi papá.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea, Sarada se veia más contenta. Un día en clase le di las gracias por llevarle el almuerzo a mi tonto padre, después ella me contesto que gracias a eso ahora ella queria ser Hokage. Se me hizo ridicula esa idea, de hecho, me burlé de ella. Digamos que no me agradaba para nada el trabajo de ser Hokage.

Después nos graduamos de la academia y nos formaron en equipos de tres, me tocó hacer equipo con Mitsuki y Sarada, no me sorprendia nada eso, ya que mi padre y los padres de Sarada fueron compañeros de equipo, nuestro maestro fue Konohamaru-sensei.

Durantes nuestras misiones me mostré muy arrogante, creia que nada estaba a mi nivel, Mitsuki decia que era digno de ser el sucesor de mi papá, cosa que yo no queria, en cambio Sarada siempre se molestaba con mi actitud y eso también en el fondo me molestaba porque una pequeña parte de esa actitud era para llamar su atención y hacer que ella me admirara, pero ella adoraba más a mi padre que era su heroe e idolo y eso, por más ridiculo que sonara, me daba celos.

Cuando nos anunciaron sobre los examenes chunin yo no queria participar, no me interesaba; Mitsuki y Sarada trataron de convencerme de hacerlo pero solo hicieron que me molestara tanto que le dije a Sarada que si ella queria ser Hokage no deberia tener familia y quedarse sola toda su vida, creo un algo duro pero en ese momento no me importó; al final me convencieron de participar.

Esa misma noche conocí al padre de Sarada después de la fallida fiesta de cumpleaños gracias a mi padre. Le pedi al tio Sasuke que me entrenara pero me dijo que no hasta que aprendiera a realizar un rasengan. Dias después pude aprenderlo pero me dijo que era muy pequeño, eso me hizo enojar. Katasuke, un cientifico de la la aldea, me dió un artefacto para hacer jutsus sin usar chakra. Le enseñé al tio Sasuke "mi rasengan" de nuevo y accedió a entrenarme, nunca supe si me creyó o no, pero bueno el punto es que aceptó a entrenarme.

Cuando mi padre se dió cuenta de que hacia trampa con el aparato en el examen me regaño en frente de todos y por mi mente pasó que pensaba Sarada de mi ahora, talvez esté decepcionada y crea que soy un tramposo, eso me hizo ponerme triste.

Después de que esos tipos vestidos de blanco atacaran la aldea y secuestraran a mi papá, entendí que significaba ser un ninja y entonces decidí resctarlo y asi fue que con ayuda de mi padre y el tio Sasuke pude derrotar al enemigo. Gracias a ese suceso mi relación con mi papá mejoró, pude entender lo que significaba ser Hokage. Antes de una mision le dije a Sarada que yo la apoyaba en ser Hokage y además le prometí que me convertiria en su mano derecha y que la protegeria.

Esa promesa hizo que nos unieramos más, ahora ella era más amable y alegre conmigo y yo con ella. Cuando nos convertimos en chunin ya teniamos 14 años y con eso se supone que el equipo se dispersaria y así fue, cada quien salia a misiones diferentes con otros equipos, casi no teniamos tiempo para vernos, pero cuando lo teniamos aprovechabamos al maximo esos momentos juntos.

Un año después, a los 15 años, el tio Sasuke me preguntó si queria acompañarlo a uno de sus viajes para entrenarme, sin dudarlo le dije que sí. En el momento en que les conte a mi familia sobre mi decisión ellos no dudaron en apoyarme, cuando esa noche les dije a mis amigos la mayoria me deseó lo mejor y me apoyaron, sin embargo, Sarada se quedó callada y se fue del lugar, eso me extrañó y la seguí, la encontré encima de la montaña Hokage viendo la aldea desde esa altura.

-¿Qué haces aqui?¿Por qué te fuiste asi de repente?- le pregunté curioso.

-Por nada- me contestó friamente.

-¿Estas molesta porque me voy a ir?- la cuestione aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-¿Por qué crees que me enojaria por algo asi?- me preguntó con voz fastidiada.

-No se, dimelo tú, creí que me apoyarias- le dije.

-Pues tienes todo mi apoyo ahora vete- me dijo con una tono algo quebrado, supuse que queria o estaba llorando.

-¿Estas segura que quieres que me vaya?- le pregunté algo triste.

No me respondió, asi que me di media vuelta y comenzé a caminar, me detuve al sentir unos brazos rodeandome y una cabeza apoyada en mi espalda.

-No, no te vayas, lo siento- me dijo Sarada llorando. Me gire para verla y le sequé con mi mano sus lagrimas.

-¿Me diras qué te pasa?- le pregunté suavemente.

-Es que... es que no quiero que te vayas de la aldea- me confesó aun llorando evitando mirarme.

Me dolió mucho verla tan triste, y más si soy yo el causante de esa tristeza. la agarre del mentón y la mire con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sabes por qué decidí irme a entrenar con tu padre?- le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Por ti- le confesé mirandola a los ojos los cuales se abrieron de la sorpresa con mi respuesta.

-¿Por mi?- me pidió una confirmación.

Asentí con la cabeza. -Sí, para poder cumplir la promesa que te hice aquí mismo hace tiempo necesito ser más fuerte, porque no me perdonaria si por mi culpa te pasara algo- nos quedamos viendo por lo que pareció un eternidad, fuimos acercando nuestros rostros hasta que pudimos sentir los labios del otro sobre los nuestros.

El beso fue tierno pero luego fue haciendose más intenso, todos esos sentimientos que fuimos juntando a lo largo de esos años fueron expresados en ese beso. De pronto el oxigeno hizo que nos separaramos.

-Boruto... yo...- no supo formular palabras, se me hizo muy tierna verla sonrojada.

-No digas nada... que te parece si nos quedamos aqui disfrutando de la vista juntos- le propuse dedicandole una sonrisa.

-Me parece perfecto- me respondió devolviendome la sonrisa.

Fue asi que nos quedamos sentados sobre la cabeza de piedra de mi abuelo y disfrutamos de la compañia del otro abrazados bajo las estrellas de la noche.

Dos días después, partimos de la aldea no sin antes despedirme de todos, sobre todo de ella, le prometi que regresaria y asi lo hare.

* * *

Todos estos 4 años he estado entrenado duramente dia tras dia para volverme más fuerte, el tio Sasuke me dijo que ya era hora de volver a la Konoha, estuve muy emocionado de volver a ver a Sarada.

Al llegar a la aldea pude ver que no cambio mucho, solo unos cuantos edificios nuevos. Nos reportamos con mi padre quien no dudó en abrazarme y darme la bienvenida. Cuando llegé a casa mi mamá y mi hermana me recibieron con un fuerte abrazo y unas cuantas lagrimas, también me elogiaron diciendome que guapo me habia puesto.

Mis amigos me recibieron igual, abrazos, bienvenidas, etc., lo raro es que no me he topado con la persona que más me interesa, asi que fui a su casa pero la tia Sakura me dijo que habia salido.

Al pasar por el monte Hokage vi una silueta roja mirando hacia la aldea, entonces supe de quien se trataba, me acercé y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, ella dió un brinquito, señal de sorpresa. Se giró para mirarme y me dió una sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

-Regresaste- dijo en casi un susurro.

-Te prometí que lo haria y yo nunca falto a mi promesa- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Lo se... te he extrañado mucho- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo también. Nunca hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti- le confesé devolviendole el abrazo.

Levantó la vista y se me acercó para darme un beso que no dude en aceptarlo, hace tiempo que deseaba este beso. Al separarnos nos miramos a los ojos.

-Sarada, he querido decirte esto hace tiempo, ¿quieres... ser... mi novia?- muy apenas pude preguntarle de la pena que sentia.

Me dedico una sonrisa y dijo -claro que si bobo- y me besó de nuevo.

Nos estuvimos ahi juntos igual que aquella noche antes de irme, en nuestro lugar especial.

* * *

-Bien eso es todo por ahora- dijo un hombre de cabello rubio mientras arropaba a una niña de cabello azabache con un mechon rubio y ojos negros en la cama.

-Pero papi, todavia te falta de cómo se casaron y cuando mamá se hizo Hokage- la niña le reprochó a su padre.

-Otro dia te contare, ahora ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a la academia para la ceremonia de apertura de tu hermano- le explicó Boruto a su hija menor.

-Bien- se resignó la niña con un puchero y las cejas fruncidas.

-Buenas noches princesa- se despidio el rubio.

-Buenas noches papi- le respondio la niña.

Al entrar a su recamara Boruto vió a su esposa acostada en la cama leyendo un libro.

-¿Ya se durmió?- preguntó Sarada

-Sí, le conté la historia de cómo nos conocimos y como nos hicimos novios, queria que le contara más pero mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para la ceremonia de apertura y tu como Hokage no debes llegar tarde- respondió Boruto acomodandose a su lado.

-Aun me parece que fue ayer cuando me prometiste ser mi mano derecha y mi protector, y cuando me preguntaste si queria ser tu novia- comentó la azabache recordando ese momento.

-A mi también, pero para mi es como si el tiempo no avanzara cuando estoy junto a ti- el Uzumaki se acercó a su esposa para darle un beso en los labios.

Al separarse ambos se acomodaron para dormir, Boruto abrazando a Sarada desde su espalda.

-Te amo Sarada-

-Yo también te amo Boruto-

Asi ambos se quedaron dormidos y felices de poder disfrutar de su amor por siempre.

 **Como dije antes ya tenia ganas de escribir algo asi, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio. Talvez siga haciendo más one-shots pero no se preocupen que todavia pienso seguir con Mi Promesa. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
